The Naruto Party
by Luigi 420
Summary: My first fanfic. Naruto and Sasuke are roomies and they throw a party for Naruto becoming a chunin. But, will there be something more than karaoke? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ChouIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen. I stink at summaries...... !R&R!
1. Realization Flashback

Chapter 1: Party Preps, Arrivals and a Flashback of a Realization

_"Ahhh. Finally. We got you back, Sasuke. I was surprised when you asked to live with me. Oh well. We got a new apartment! YAY! I'm not alone anymore!" said the ever cheerful blonde. "Yeah. Being with that damned Orochimaru changed my outlook on life and made me realize you were my bestfriend. We've got to catch up, by the way, do you still like Sakura?" said the newly kind Uchiha. "I think, but I'm not so sure. Why, do you? Do you want to love her, do you want to hug her, do you want to kiss her-" "Shut up, Naruto..." "Oh my god! You do!" "Okay, okay! I do! Fine! Wait a minute, you're not sure you like Sakura-chan? What do you mean? SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" "Okay, I didn't know you liked her that way...I mean, in my dream, I keep seeing a beautiful purple-haired woman in a silky light purple kimono. She has a flower in her hair, but I never see her face. I awake before that. I think she's the grown up version of an ultra pretty girl dancing on the water, on a mission. Come to think of it, I think I know her from somewhere..." "You are the biggest baka I've ever met..." "What did I do?" "You, Naruto, like the ultra pretty girl dancing on the water with purple hair, is..." Sasuke did a drum roll. "GET ON WITH IT!" "You like Hinata." "No I don't!...Oh my god! I do! I do! I do! I am a baka!" "I have a feeling this is gonna be a good few years, me and you living together..." "I LOVE HINATA!" "Shut up..." "Should I ask her out? What if she rejects me! What if she likes Kiba, or maybe she likes Shino! Hinata Bug Lady! WAAA!" "SHUT UP!" There was a knocking on the door. "Better get that..." said the blonde. He opened the door to Sakura, in a nightgown and sleeping cap. "NARUTO! YOU BAKA! I'M GONNA-" "Sakura! Don't! He just went through a breakthrough!" "A what?" Sakura said still with fist inches from Naruto's face. ""What he means is that I just realized something important! Could you please put yor arm down?" "Oh, sorry. What's so important that you realized, anyways?" "Who I love." "If this is another pick-up attempt, I-" "It's not you! It's HINATA!" "Really? You like her? Well, good for you, Naruto!" "Thank you Sakura-chan." "You're welcome. Oh, I gotta go! Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke!" said the pink headed kunoichi. "By-ye. Sakura-chan." Sasuke shut the door with his mouth open and face beet red. "Hahahaha! You got it bad!" "Oh, what abwout wittle Hwinataw?" Naruto steamed. "Let's go to bed." "Hey, Naruto. Hey, hey. " "What?" "BURN!" "Shut up." "Jeez, touchy, god..."_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Now to announce who have become Chunin. Konohamaru and Naruto Uzamaki! Please give them a round of applause!" announced the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto and Konohamaru clapped hands and put their hands in the air, attracting more applause! "Congratulations, Boss!" "Stop calling me boss! You're thirteen!" "Oh well. Whatever."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Where is Sasuke! He said he would be back in ten minutes! It's beeen fifteen-Oh, there he is!" "That store was FLOODED! I got candy, soda pop, chips, glasses, ice, and oderbs!" "How many Coca Colas did you drink?" "One or two or five or ten or twenty. Probably thirty. OWW! What was the slap for!" "I told you not to drink that many drinks!" "Blah blah blah. Have some fun." "Now get them ready!" "Just because the party's about you, doesn't mean you have to boss me around. In fact, I used to beat you up!" "I know, I know. I'm just nervous about...about telling Hinata how I...feel about her..." "I know! I'm telling Sakura how I feel about her and you don't see me going nuts." "You drowned your nervoussness in 30 Cokes." "So?" "You- oh crap someone's at the door! Quick, use your speed to get everything ready!" "Roger!" Said the hyper love-struck raven haired Uchiha. "Done!" "Good! Come up here and help me greet the guests!" Naruto then opened the door as soon as his roommate scrambled right up next to him. They then both said,"Hi how are-" Both of their jaws dropped because both of their crushes came at the same time in attractive outfits. "H-hi. Naruto-kun. Hello, Sasuke." "Hi Naruto. Hi Sasuke." "Hi." The two boys said. "Oh, how silly of us, come in!" Said the blonde. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Congratulations on becoming a Chunin, also." "It was nothing." "You went up against the now freed container of the four-tailed beast from the Village Hidden in the Mist." "It wasn't that hard..." Meanwhile, over with Sasuke and Sakura..."They make such a cute couple, don't you think, Sakura-chan?" "I know! It's nice seeing my new bestfriend with my old bestfriend. Only you and me are alone. This sucks." "Totally. Wanna get some sodas?" "Not now, but maybe when everyone else arrives." Soon enough, evryone else arrived. Team 10, Team Guy, with Neji and Tenten hand-in-hand with Rock Lee carrying pink roses. "Sakura-chan, I-" "Nooo." Then the rest of Team 8 and then the sand nins.


	2. Crazy Antics

**CHAPTER TWO: CRAZY ANTICS**

'Since everyone is here...time for some fun...and praise...' thought the notorious blonde. "IS EVERYONE HERE!?" screamed the newly Chunin status 17-year-old. "WHY ARE WE HERE?!" While Naruto is screaming, poor Hinata is sitting right next to him, who is doing pretty well so far. "FOR YOUR NEW CHUNIN STATUS." Everyone shouted except for Hinata, still startled by Naruto screaming all of a sudden. "THAT's RIGHT! I'm GONNA BECOME-" "HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT." Everyone but Hinata, still startled finished his sentence. "About a half hour or so. We'll start having fun! KA-RA-O-KE!" Sakura and Sasuke are having cokes with Sakura repeatedly stepping outside pulling Lee by the hair and kicking him in the buttox, sending him flying, and then Lee running back to the Party and repeating the cycle. Sakura had about five minutes for each attempt to each pick-up attempt by Lee. Over with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's talking about his dreams and hopes when he becomes Hokage. Also with them is the rest of Team Guy and Team 8. Over with Team Ten and Temari, Ino and Temari are boring the guys by talking about fashion. "Oh my god, I, like, LOVE YOUR SHOES!!!" shouted Ino eventually. (Miles Away with Tsunade: "Migraine, migraine, migraine! Teenagers..."). Then, with Gaara and Kankuro, Gaara was apparently dreaming how everyone was going to LOVE his performance while Kankuro just chilled. Naruto then said, "Everyone stay still while I get the Karaoke room ready!" "N-Naruto-k-kun?" asked the hopelessly head-over-heels Hyuuga heiress. Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then a rattling was heard from nowhere. Then a cat hiss. Sasuke took it upon himself to take care of entertainment. "Hey, did you hear the one about..."

Meanwhile with Naruto...

'Okay, okay...we got all of our needed karaoke songs. in total...we have approximately 54 CDs of karaoke. So, I might as well signal Sasuke. Oops, gotta get the lights. NOW I can signal him.' Thought our favorite blonde. "Roger 123, A.S., J.S. A.S. caught lipsyncing on SNL." "OMG! REALLY? Okay, got it." answered the Uchiha.

Back with Everyone else...

"We're ready! Let's go!" announced Sasuke. He then pressed a button, opening a hole in the ground. "Jump in! After me!" So everyone followed him and jumped into the void with Sasuke. They arrived in a dark area, which became bright all of a sudden, causing everyone to squint. "HELLOOOOOOO, EVERYONE! WELCOME TO NINJA IDOL!" Only Hinata and Sasuke clapped. Ino and Sakura shouted, "CORNY!". "SHUT UP! Or you won't get to sing!" Sakura and Ino promptly shut up. "I'll go first!" Soon enough, Naruto was singing to a funk-beat, "HEY YAAAAAA!". He continued and Hinata danced very enthusiastically to him. She was reallly getting her dance on during the, 'Shake It Like a Poloroid Picture' Everyone even started chanting go. Sakura and Ino gave her dirty looks. When Naruto finished, Hinata ran up to him and said, "G-Good job Naruto-kun..." "Me? You're the one who shook it like a poloroid picture." Hinata almost fainted right there and then. Sasuke was then up there and said enthusiastically, "I am going to blow your minds. You ready? Yay!" He then started to sing. "Where is the moment we needed the most, You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, They tell me your blue skies fade to gray, They tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on. You stand in the line just to hit a new low, You're faking a smile with the coffee you go, You tell me your life's been way off line, You're falling to pieces every time, And I don't need no carryin' on. Because you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around, You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride, You had a bad day, The camera don't lie, You're coming back down and you really don't mind, You had a bad day, You had a bad day..." He continued on. He was pretty good. Secretly, Sakura was thinking, 'Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, if anyone tries to take him from me I willl kill them and say to them mine...' Sakura then smugly said to Sausuke after he finished, "You weren't that bad..." Sasuke blushed. Temari then volunteered herself then Gaara to go after her. Temari then started singing to a deep beat, "Aaalalalalala-oh. You know, I've never felt like this before. Aalalalala-oh. This feels so real. I'm obsessive, when one thought of you comes up. I'm agressive, just one thought of close enough...S.O.S., please some-one help me, it's not health-y, for me to feel this wayyyy. Y.O.U, making this hard..." She winked at Shikamaru near the end of her song. Everyone applauded very enthusiatically, half because of her performance and half beating the crap out of them. "How troublesome..." remarked the notoriously lazy ninja. Temari then spoke into the mike, "Gaara, you're up." Gaara came up with a very gleeful look on his face, that of a twelve-year-old meeting Jesse McCartney. Gaara had his sand select the song. Sasuke was operating it. So when he saw his choice, his eyes widened in fear. "Oh god!" "What's wrong?" asked the host. "Look." "No. no. no. He couldn't...He wouldn't..." Temari then came up and asked, "What is he singing?... Oh crap...Stop it! Stop the freakin' thing!" "Sorry. We're going to have to endure it." said the frightened Uchiha. Then, an upbeat, bubblegum tune came on. "He didn't." asked Gaara's brother. "He did." answered Temari, with fear visible in her voice and body language. Then he soon enough started singing, "All the girls steppin' out for A Public Affair, all night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop-" "YOU DOBE! I WAS GONNA SING THAT SONG! YOU SUCK!" shouted, no, yelled, no, screamed Ino. Gaara then started crying. He then retorted, "No, you, y-you suck! WAA!" Gaara then ran off crying like a little girl. "Well, at least he stopped singing..." said Temari. "Okay...Temari, does your brother wanna go?" asked the releived Uchiha. "Sure! KANKURO, GET OVER HERE! IT'S YOUR TURN TO SING!!!" shouted Temari. "Okay." replied Kankuro as he dragged his feet onto the stage. Sakura had a feeling she was going to have a fun time with tsunade tomorrow. He then started singing, "Crazy". "Does that make me crazyyyy!?" He got some applause.

Chouji and Ino set up the stage. Chouji then started rapping, "Four tres two uno... Listen up yall, cause this is it. The beat that I'm begging is delicious." Then Ino appeared, licking a lollipop, singing, "Fergalicious defintion make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my phota. I ain't easy, I ain't . I got reasons why I tease em..." Ino and Chouji continued. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba were drooling. When they were done, they got thunderous applause. Chouji and Ino then, surprising everyone, kissed. After the kiss, Ino's face lit up and led Chouji by the wrist to the bathroom. Chouji then stopped. He then said seriously, "Can I bring some candy?" Ino nodded. He then grabbed up Ino and started skipping to the bathroom. Ino was blushing the whole time. After a few minutes, Ino and Chouji came out, with Ino giggling and Chouji having lipstick all over his face. Chouji wasn't wearing lip stick that night. Sakura was smiling mischeiviously. She then whispered to Sasuke, "Even though Ino made out with him, she has some competition. Chips." Sasuke started laughing uncontrollably. Ino then yelled, "I still know the Mind Transfer Jutsu, forehead." Said Ino. "You wanna go, porker? Fine! Bring it!" Sakura and Ino got into a cat fight. Chouji and Sasuke weren't sure what to do. "I really don't wanna fight, do you?" whined Chouji. Sasuke replied with, "No. We might end up dead if we interfered, anyways." Soon enough the cat fight was over. They didn't get messed up though. They both apologized. Then Shino and Shikamaru appeared on stage. Shikamaru then sang, to Temari, with the voice of an angel, "It starts with one." Then Shino went ahead and rapped his part of the song.Then Shikamaru started again, "I tried so hard, and got so far. But In The End, it doesn't even matterrrrer." They finished. Temari ran up to him and whispered in his ear, "For me, everything you do, matters. I want you to always know that." She then kissed him.


End file.
